1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a system and method for identifying and/or predicting decompensation in a subject with heart failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detecting decomposition in heart failure patients is known. Typically, decomposition in heart failure patients is detected based on weight change alone in the heart failure patient. For example, some episodes of heart failure are correlated with an increase in body weight as a result of water retention and this finding has been exploited as part of developing predictive models that ‘recognize’ decomposition. While the prognostic potential of an increase in weight prior to heart failure has been established, its sensitivity is quite poor and has not been used successfully to predict decomposition.